Porque yo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Una confusión traerá problemas. Pero con palabras se solucionara todo.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **He regresado con una nueva historia de una de mis parejas favoritas de Elsword. La amo demasiado.**_

 _ **Bien ya no los distraeré. Espero que les guste**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _ **Aisha- Elemental Master**_

 _ **Elsword- Lord Knight**_

* * *

 _ **POV AISHA**_

* * *

Justamente me encontraba en un lugar alejado de todos. Se sentía la tranquilidad del bosque.

La luna y las estrellas brillaban y con el reflejo del lago se veían más hermosas. Era un hermoso escenario y no había nadie a mi lado.

-Esto solamente me pasa a mí

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Y arrugaba el bonito vestido blanco que traía.

Estaba hecha un desastre no solo porque ella se lo imaginaba, si no porque veía su reflejo en aquel lago. Mi cabello seguía amarrado en dos coletas. Aunque el flequillo que tengo me tapaba los ojos.

Yo estaba hecha un desastre.

-Soy una idiota al creerle a mi corazón

Sabía las consecuencias. Sabía que esto pasaría si yo me enamoraría de él. Sabía que algún día me rompería mi corazón.

No quise creer en eso pero hoy al momento de ver cómo te besabas con ella sentí como algo en mi se rompió.

Algo me decía que no tenía que ir a esa fiesta. Me había arreglado de una manera bonita para ti.

Estaba nerviosa porque te iba a confesar mis sentimientos. Pero cuando llegue te vi y me acerque a ti.

Te veías muy bien con ese traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. A pesar de todo tu cabello rojo y revuelto quedaba bien.

Pero ella llego y te beso como si nada. Solo veía, cuando se separaron yo seguía ahi. Te dirigiste a verme, solo me veías. No resistí más y me fui. Me llamabas pero no voltee y mejor me fui.

-Soy una idiota, soy una idiota

Y ahora sigo aquí en el bosque. Llorando y gritándome que soy una idiota. Porque me enamore de la persona equivocada.

-Elsword...

* * *

 _ **POV ELSWORD**_

* * *

Por más que corría por todos lados no la podía encontrar. Algo en mi se rompió cuando la vi ahi, en ese estado de shock. Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco.

Yo me había arreglado de una manera especial para ella. De una manera que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Traje, corbata, zapatos y camisa.

Era tan formal para mi, era demasiado para mí. Pero todo era por ella, así que no me importaba.

-Diablos...

La esperaba pacientemente hasta que llego una amiga más. Nos pusimos a platicar. Reíamos y de vez en cuando discutíamos.

De repente sentí como ella se abalanzo a mí. Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me beso.

No duro mucho. Pero al momento de separarme la vi ahi. Me separe de ella y vi como de sus ojos empezaban a caer lagrimas.

Sin más ella se alejo de todos nosotros corriendo. No me quede ahi y decidí seguirla.

-Maldición esto es mi culpa...

La llamaba por su nombre pero no volteaba y en una distracción la perdí.

Y ahora justamente me encuentro corriendo para poder encontrarla y explicarle el malentendido.

Explicarle eso y decirle más cosas. Nunca me ha gustado verla así. Era un desgraciado.

Prometí que yo la protegería. Pero ahora yo fui el maldito que la lastimo.

-Aisha...

* * *

 _ **POV NORMAL**_

* * *

Las horas pasaron y ella seguía sola llorando. Las horas pasaban y el seguía corriendo por las calles.

La noche era fría y eso a ella no le importaba ya que su corazón se rompió. Sabía que nunca la encontraría en ese lugar.

El seguía corriendo por las calles. Le preguntaba a cada persona que veía pero ellos no la vieron.

Se desesperaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

-Pero que estúpido soy, el bosque...

Y sin esperar más. Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Esquivaba todo lo que encontraba.

Tenía que llegar al lugar favorito de ella. El lago.

Cuando vio que ya estaba a punto de llegar ahi la vio. Sentada cerca del lago. No espero más y grito su nombre.

-¡AISHA!

Ella dio un salto de la impresión y volteo para ver aquel chico. Se levanto rápidamente y empezó alejarse de aquel lugar.

Lo más que quería era alejarse del.

El no espero más y corrió. La agarro fuertemente de su brazo. No permitiría que se alejara.

Ella lo volteo a ver y el pudo ver como sus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-Elsword por favor me lastimas

Su voz sonaba muy nerviosa, en cualquier momento iba volver a llorar. Sentía como hacia fuerza para zafarse de su agarre pero él no lo permitió.

La jalo haciendo que ella chocara con el pecho de él mientras que el la abrazaba y se escondía entre el cuello y el cabello de ella.

-Perdóname Aisha, lo menos que quiero hacer es hacerte daño

Hablo cerca de su odio. Ella se hubiera sonrojado en otro momento pero esto era otra cosa.

Subió sus manos al pecho de él y empezó a golpearlo levemente. Sentía como temblaba y como nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Eres un idiota, un completo idiota, déjame no quiero verte... Vete

Hablo con voz fuerte y destrozada. El apretó un poco más su abrazo. No la dejaría ir. Ella solo sentía como volvía a llorar y mas gritos de frustración salían de ella.

-No me voy a ir Aisha, yo me quiero quedar aquí... Contigo

Sintió como pararon sus pequeños golpes al pecho de él. Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para que con sus manos le quitara las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos.

-No creo que te quieras quedar conmigo, mejor regresa con ella y síganse besándose

A pesar de que había sido un susurro él lo escucho perfectamente. Sin más poso delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de ella. Mientras que con la otra mano abrazaba con firmeza su pequeña cintura.

Y le dedico una sonrisa tierna pero sobretodo sincera.

-Lo que viste fue un malentendido, bebió mucho así que me confundió, sabes que solamente la veo como una amiga

Ella volvía a llorar. Justo ahora se sentía como una estúpida. Pero esta vez tenía un hombro donde llorar. Se abrazo a el mientras que este le daba leves palmadas en la espalda.

Los minutos pasaron y todo ya estaba más calmado. Se volvieron a separar un poco.

Sentía como sus delicados brazos femeninos subían lentamente hasta quedarse abrazada a su cuello.

Sentía como sus fuertes brazos bajaban lentamente hasta llegar a su pequeña cintura y quedarse ahi.

Ambos estaban sonrojados. Pero nunca dejaron de mirarse. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban.

Y antes de terminar por unirse, el susurro.

-Te amo Aisha

Y así cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se unieron. Dando paso a un beso tierno y con mucho amor.

Ella no se quería separar. El tampoco se quería separar. Pero ambos necesitaban del bendito aire así que se separaron.

Ahora veía como los hermosos ojos de ella brillaban con la luz de la luna. Eran como dos estrellas.

-Yo también te amo Elsword

Ambos se sonrieron. Querían un tiempo a solas. Ya luego explicarían el porqué no estuvieron en la fiesta. Mientras tanto ambos disfrutarían de la compañía del otro.

* * *

 _ **Ustedes imagínense quien fue ella. Digamos que se me ocurrió porque vi una imagen de Elsword y Aisha vestidos de esta manera y lo vi y me encanto. Y pues empecé a imaginar y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_


End file.
